In the proposed work molds isolated from Swiss cheese and moldy cheese trimmings will be studied to further assess the potential toxicity of molds isolated from cheese. The moldy cheese itself will be tested for toxicity to chicken embryos and for the presence of known mycotoxins. Additional refrigerated foods such as cured and aged meats will be studied for their mold content. Those molds found will be studied for toxicity and their ability to produce known mycotoxins using the methods employed with cheese. The conditions influencing the production of patulin, penicillic acid and aflatoxins on cheese will be given further study.